


Saving the world

by 1Derfullovely



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, One direction AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Derfullovely/pseuds/1Derfullovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam was a normal kid.<br/>He learns differently though one night and is thrust into the world you only see in comic books. He meets friends and maybe even his soul mate, but good things never last for long and soon learns that his new world is corrupt as his old world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving the world

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first One direction story so please be critical so i can become a better writer. If you think what I have written sucks tell me:) I'm just putting the first part out so I can see if anyone would be interested in me continuing it.

There was always something different about Liam. When he was little he was constantly sick. He had massive headaches. No one wanted to be friends with the “little sick” boy. Especially since his mum, Karen was overprotective of him. With good reason to, for he was bullied a lot as a boy. He was withheld from the little joys that most boys had.  
In response to the bulling, Liam picked up boxing when he was ten and tended to stay away from people. Gradually, he got sick less and less. He grew stronger and by the time he was 15 no one messed with him.

Everything changed through when he was 17.

* * *

  
Liam knew he had to be home by 11 or his mum tended to worry about him. Mainly because she knew they didn't live in the best neighborhood. The crime rate was high and you got used to hearing about gun shootings, drug ring, smuggling and routinely murders.

If you grew up here you learned fast to keep your head down and walk quickly wherever you intended to go. Liam while he loathed to do this and sometimes if someone was screaming for help, he would try to help. By the time he go there though they were already dead or dying. He called the police with a heavy heart. He knew deep down there was nothing he could do, but sometimes he wished though was. He also realized that he was lucky he was never killed.

His mum said one day he wouldn't be so lucky and would end up getting killed in his vain attempt at saving people. Tonight though, he had a forlorn feeling that something was going to happen. He rarely had these gut feelings, but they always resulted in something bad happening. The last time he ignored it, his father ended up dying in a drive-by shooting.

That is when his mom and him learned that his father didn't exactly make their ends meet through honest means. His father had been in a drug ring, some of the drugs were unaccounted for and they were convinced that his father had stolen it. So they had shot him in retribution.

A light flickering drew him out of his thoughts. It gave a final flicker than went out. He was filled with a foreboding feeling and quickened his pace. He was only 10 minutes from home. The shadows on the building looked demonic in the dim lighting. He shook his head telling himself that there was no reason to be afraid. There wasn't a person in sight, well that was because most people stayed clear off the streets after 10:30. More lights started flickering before they all blew up. Liam quickly threw his arms over his head and started sprinting. The glass you could hear make a clink as it connected to the cement.


End file.
